Phineas and Ferb true story
by thebestoftherest
Summary: What is Phineas and Ferb world really? One shot.


**Phineas and Ferb: the truth.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb they belong to Disney.**

**Base on a theory I saw awhile ago.**

**Warning: Thebestoftherest knows nothing about mental hospitals and anything he said about them shouldn't be taken as fact unless it by some miracle turns out to be true. **

**I am going to try the 1****st**** person POV for this one-shot.**

**PS I can't do a British (or any) accent.**

**Danville, Phineas POV:**

Ferb and I were sleeping in our beds. I woke up first, I held Perry, and I couldn't help but notice that the bed was on the right side instead of the left side. "Hey Ferb something is off…did we switch the position of our bed while we were sleeping?" I asked all that Ferb did was shrugged his shoulder.

"I am sure it is nothing." I said getting up noticing I couldn't help but notice that Perry was already on the floor. "Where's Perry?" I look at Ferb surprise by this, I heard a female someone voice. "Ferb what was that?"

Ferb asked, "What was what?"

I said, "Nothing good buddy."

"What do you want to do today?" Ferb asked. I look down to discover he was out of his pajamas and in his normal clothes under the tree, same with Ferb.

"We got change pretty quick." I said surprised.

Before Ferb cold answer Isabella interrupted him, "Watcha _Doin'?"_

"Hello Isabella." I said to my long time childhood friend, "We don't know for sure."

"Maybe you can help me and the girls get our robotic fighters badges." She said.

"Robotic fighters badge…Ferb I know what we are going to do today." I said.

**(Play ****Quirky Worky Song****.)**

I lift a green hammer up to build a large metal helmet of some kind.

Ferb was holding some nails as I use his red hammer on the nails. I look down for a second to see his hammer look like plastic before becoming a normal black hammer.

Isabella was using a rivet gun on a couple of joints. I couldn't help but notice that the gun wasn't shooting out rivet but they were just appearing on the joint, as oppose to flying from the gun to the joints.

"Hey, Izzy how is the rivet gun working?" I asked, the neighbor girl.

"Fine, Phineas the recoil is a little awkward but fine." She said with hearts in her eyes.

Phineas found Isabella eyes to be a little odd, I then realized they would like that all summer, could it be…Isabella has a…disease that mess with her eyes.

The fireside girls just appear helping out their leader, "Hey when did they get here?" I asked, Isabella who was now in her fireside girl uniform.

"They were here the whole time Phineas." Isabella said.

"Are you sure Isabella?" I asked

"Yes I am sure Phineas." She said to him.

I look over at Ferb who was wielding, but for a few seconds the flame of his blow torch was replace by a small light bulb and then regular flame again.

"Hey Ferb, is there something wrong with your blowtorch?" I asked, hoping Ferb knew what was happening.

"No buddy, why you asked?" Ferb said.

"Not sure." I said.

I can't help but feel that something isn't right here.

_Buford and Baljeet enter the yard, with Irwin. Baljeet was talking about his classes, Buford was holding his fish bowl, And Irwin was geeking out about them._

"Hey, what are you guys what are you doing?" Baljeet asked.

"And whatever it is, can it help keep Biff water in the bowl?" Buford asked.

"Can I take a picture Phineas?" Irwin asked.

I then said, "To answer your questions building robots, I think Ferb got something, and why not." 

They all smile, I notice something odd about each of them Irwin camera appear to be a toy camera, Buford fish was a stuff fish, and all three of them are wearing white then their outfits were normal again.

I just shook my head at this confused me. "You sure Ferb you don't notice anything out of the usual?"

"No Phineas." Ferb said.

I just shrug my shoulders at this. I am sure there is nothing wrong here nothing wrong what so ever, everything should be fine. Then why am I in such a cold sweat. I should focus on happy thoughts, like my latest invention.

He then was blinded by a light, causing him to fall back a few feet. It didn't phrase him at all; he could have sworn he was higher up before he fell. He got up at an incredible speed.

He looks at Ferb and Izzy, a lightning bolt appears then Ferb and Isabella were wearing white version of their outfits. This confused Phineas enough that he fell and hit his head. Waking up in a white room, seeing his friends in white outfits and playing with plushies version of what they were building with.

Phineas shook Isabella, who didn't respond to that.

A young woman appear, "Phineas are you OK, you're not playing with your friends like usual little guy." She asked.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked she was surprise by this.

"It not likes you to react to the help; you never deter you from playing in your world." She said

"My world, what is going on?" Phineas asked, "Where are my parents? What is going on with my friends, are you an alien?" I interact with aliens several times in the past so the idea that I somehow anger an alien and they kidnap him and his friends.

"Phineas where do you think you are?" She asked, Phineas couldn't help but notice she was in white scrubs.

"I was just in my backyard, I got struck by lightning, I fell, and now I am here." He said.

"Phineas, look at your friends." She told him.

I look at Isabella and Ferb they both were messing with lego's in the shape of fighting robots, which were the same colors as the ones they were making.

"Ferb what going on?" My brother did not respond to me, something got to be going on here.

Ferb just keep playing with his toy robot, not a single care in the world, not noticing his surrounding, his white clothes, or even me. In the background I see a toy platypus with a fedora on his hand.

I started to get nervous, I wanted to leave and go home. "Fun, funs let me go home."

"Phineas I am going ask you again, where do you think you are?" She asked me.

"I was in my backyard and I was working on a machine fell hit my head and now I am here." I said to her.

"You have been here for many years Phineas." She said to me.

"No, no I haven't." I said in denial.

"Phineas, I know your world have been hard with your father and Ferb mother each being in a coma." She said.

I try to get out, I heard her say to a walky talky, "Call Doctor Doofenshmirtz, yes deal with their pet platypus, I'm going to turn off the TV we don't need a spy show with an evil doctor." She said. A couple guys grab me.

**THE END**


End file.
